


I’m Here.

by moooonpies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Sakusa’s Phobia is Not Overdramatized, i still don’t know how to tag ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooonpies/pseuds/moooonpies
Summary: Sakusa is having a not so great day... Atsumu is there for him every step of the way.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	I’m Here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I often see Atsumu and Sakusa’s relationship shown in a really dark way... so 8 tried to show how to properly depict Sakusa’s HC that he has bacillophobia in a non-toxic way.  
> Ao3 always changes my copies around, I’m sorry for any mistakes.

“Omi!” Atsumu ran over to his fiance happily, “How was practice indoors? Sho and I had to work outside for some reason. We used tires and had to flip them,”

“It’s the same as always, ‘Tsumu,” Sakusa said and wiped his face to rid of his face of sweat, “I want to go home now, I hate sweating,” 

“Yeah! Of course! Do you want to pick up food? We can stop by Samu’s restaurant!” Atsumu smiled brightly and walked next to Kyoomi on the sidewalk.

“Can you stop by the restaurant? I don’t want to be out anymore. I feel gross,” 

“Oh… alright Omi! I’ll get you the same as always?” Atsumu said and quickened his pace up alongside his fiance.

Sakusa’s germaphobia got much better since highschool, but some days, like today, he just couldn’t take it. Atsumu reminded himself that he couldn’t touch his Omi today, in fear that it’d cause a breakdown. The pair made it to the front of their apartment building and Sakusa had his arms tucked to his sides tightly, “I don’t… I don’t wanna touch the door handles. Can you open it, ‘Tsumu?” 

Atsumu nodded and reached forward to open the door that led inside their apartment building. He walked upstairs with Sakusa and opened the door to their apartment. He walked inside and opened the door to the bathroom for Sakusa to take his shower, “Can you touch the shower knobs? Or do you need me to?” 

“You…” Sakusa whispered, arms still tucked.

“Can you try for me, Omi?” Atsumu asked and looked around the bathroom for his facemask, knowing that made Sakusa feel more comfortable around him.

“No. I can’t,” Sakusa said softly.

“Please. Just try to turn the cold one on, okay? Just one,”

Sakusa trembled and his hand grasped the cold water knob before he retracted his hand quickly as if the handle burned him.

“I can’t!” He cried out and squatted down, “There’s too much! I can’t do it!” 

“Okay, love. It’s okay. I’ll do it, thank you for trying,” Atsumu sighed softly and stepped around Sakusa. He grabbed a hand towel, enclosing his hand in it, before turning the knobs on. He made sure the water was near burning hot which is the way that calmed Sakusa down a bit during these days.

“There. I won’t go to Osamu okay? We can eat something that requires the least amount of touching,” Atsumu said. Sakusa whimpered to himself as he slowly started to peel his clothes off, “Do you want me to do something, Sakusa?” 

“Can you make sure the sheets are clean and stuff? I want to sleep. Wear gloves. D… Don’t do… Actually I’ll do it,” 

“Okay, babe. I’ll go make dinner, with gloves,” Atsumu smiled at Sakusa softly and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door open so Omi wasn’t trapped in there. As soon as he was out of the bathroom he sighed heavily. He grabbed his phone and called Sakusa’s therapist, “Hello?”

“Hello, Miya! Is everything alright?”

“Oh, hello. Uh… Kyoomi is having another bad day. This time is worse though. He won’t touch anything. He doesn’t want me to touch things without gloves or things he’s going to use really. It’s just a bad day. How can I help? Should he come see you?”

“No. Kyoomi isn’t going to be, what is considered, normal instantly. He’s been coming to therapy only for a year and a half, he still has some more to undergo. I suggest giving him some calming tea and have him take benadryl. He should sleep and whatever triggered this might blow over,” 

“Okay… Thank you, doctor. If he’s not okay in the morning do we come in?”

“No. Unless he’s causing harm to himself, like hitting his head, the scratches will be okay for tonight only. If he’s scratching tomorrow, bring him in. Any suicidal speech, bring him in asap,”

“O...Okay,” Atsumu sighed and rubbed his head, “Thank you, doctor. I’ll update you tomorrow morning. Have a nice night,” 

The call ended and Atsumu sighed again. He walked to the kitchen and opened a can of soup, placing it in a pot and on the stove. He let it heat up as he walked into their other bathroom for a shower himself. He made sure to scrub extra well, until his skin tinged red. He washed his hair thoroughly until his scalp hurt. He hated days like this. When he had to change things up and cause mild pain to himself.  
But Atsumu told himself that he was doing this for the man he loved. He would go through hell and back for his Omi, so if one day, or sometimes longer, of discomfort will make Sakusa feel better then Atsumu was willing to go through it. 

When he was done with his shower and dressed in the clothes Sakusa liked him to wear on his bad days, he walked out. He heard a shuffling in the room and peaked his head in, “Omi?” 

“‘Tsumu? I was just cleaning the sheets. I’m sorry, but can you sleep in the spare tonight?” Sakusa said and grabbed the sanitizer, for what Atsumu could assume was the 100th time. 

“Of course, Omi Omi. Come eat dinner please. I’ll sit further than six feet away,” Atsumu said and walked out. He watched as Sakusa grabbed his own bowl and spoon. Sakusa looked at the pot of soup and looked anxious, “Omi? I cooked it with gloves and washed the ladle before I even put it in the soup. I double checked it when I poured it out,”

“Okay,” Sakusa said and scooped the smallest amount of soup into his bowl. He sat at the table while Atsumu sat at their island.

“How was school today, Omi?” 

“Not great. There were so many people today. They merged two classrooms together because one teacher was absent and one girl kept touching me and talking to me. She was breathing down my neck. I asked her to back up but she wouldn’t. That just threw my whole day off,” 

“Oh…” So that’s what triggered it, “I’m sorry, Omi. We can stay here tomorrow. No school, no practice. We can clean the house, or go to our private spot in that park,” Atsumu suggested.

“That sounds nice,” Sakusa mumbled and swished his spoon around in his bowl.

“Are you finished already?” Atsumu asked and Sakusa nodded, taking his bowl and pouring all the extra soup in the sink and throwing the bowl into the trash. Atsumu sighed. He hated how Sakusa would throw reusable bowls and plates away on days like this, but he always let it pass.

Sakusa walked away into the bedroom and lied down. Atsumu finished up his food and texted their coach about not coming to practice tomorrow, both morning and afternoon.

Atsumu cleaned the table and kitchen before walking into the spare bedroom. He lied down and texted Sakusa, ‘Gn Omi Omi!! I love you and I’ll see you in the morning, okay? <3’

He didn’t get a text back but he didn’t mind. He turned his phone off and fell asleep, cuddling with his pillow as if it was Sakusa.

In the morning Atsumu woke up to the smell of pork belly. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. 

“Brush your teeth and wash your face before you even think of getting near me,” Sakusa said and turned around to look at his fiance.

Atsumu laughed and held his hands up in fake surrenderance, “I’m going, I’m going,” Atsumu walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He walked back into the kitchen with his face still a tad bit wet. 

“Much better,” Sakusa handed Atsumu a plate with food. 

“Thank you, my beautiful love,” Atsumu said dramatically, “Can I touch you?” 

Sakusa nodded and Atsumu gently wrapped him in a hug, kissing his forehead, “I love you. I already called and we’re here together all day, no school, work, or practice. Also Osamu said he’ll deliver some of his amazing onigiri!” 

“Sounds great,”


End file.
